


first attempt in learning

by Silverdancer



Series: VIXXMAS 2017 [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hakyeon learns how to skate





	first attempt in learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vixxmas](http://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html)! 
> 
>  
> 
> You should go check the rest of prompts out!

"Why did you want to come here? Really now," Hakyeon whines as he walks closer to the edge of the ring.

"Because it's fun," Taekwoon says, behind him. Not that it matters, because Hakyeon can hear the smile in his voice, and while probably cute, right now it's a little infuriating.

"But that's because you know how to," he says, and puts an effort to make his pout noticeable in his voice. It's not that he doesn't want to, he _wants_ to learn, and no one will get his attention like Taekwoon, and a new medium to dance in, and where to get more ideas from, seems appealing. In theory. 

Now that he's facing the reality of wearing knives on his shoes he might be having second thoughts.

Before he can make up his mind and call it off, Taekwoon's hand is on his back. Subtle. Soft. Reassuring, the _that's why we're here_ unspoken.

Hakyeon breathes, and nods.

*

He falls. A lot. Nothing major, Hakyeon thinks, but it gets to a point where he doubts he'll be able to sit comfortably for a week. That's going to be a fun week at the dorm.

But he also starts to get the hang of it, the time between his falls getting longer, his steps surer, even daring to completely forget about the handrail. Taekwoon is moving beside him, slightly hovering, commenting on the things he should improve. 

And then he tries to stop. He feels bold enough to try to do it himself, without Taekwoon's instructions.

Which of course, ends up in disaster, with Hakyeon, for all intents and purposes, faceplanting on the ice.

Taekwoon's hands are on him in a second, helping him sit up, checking him for injuries. He's also probably asking Hakyeon questions but he can't really understand what he's saying. It's... the fastest he's heard him talk since the day they met. 

Taekwoon seems to realize the words aren't getting to him, stopping to breathe, and starting again. Hakyeon has to stop himself to coo at him, no matter how worried he is, he knows Taekwoon won't appreciate it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Embarrassed, and my forehead hurts a little, but I took most of the hit with my hands. I'm fine." He holds up his hair so Taekwoon can see that really, no visible damage has been done to him. It still doesn't convince Taekwoon, who pulls his hands away only to start checking for damage himself, cradling Hakyeon's face carefully, pressing on certain spots.

"Let me check?" he asks, but his hands are already checking. It's not like Hakyeon can refuse. Or like he was going to. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," he says, when his fingers press a spot on his forehead, wincing slightly at the pressure. "but doesn't feel too bad. Kind of like when I fell before."

Taekwoon hums, considering. He scrunches his nose a little and Hakyeon melts a little inside. "Do you want to go?" he asks in the end.

The question is sweet, Hakyeon knows it, and he's almost tempted to say yes, knowing that he would probably get away with some heavy cuddling because of it. But... "now that I'm getting the hang of it? No way."

Taekwoon does this silly noise, half a snort half a laugh before moving his hands toward the ends of the scarf Hakyeon is wearing. Hakyeon would ask about it, really, but then Taekwoon is getting closer, and closer, and Hakyeon finds himself closing his eyes, waiting. Expecting.

"Then let's go," he hears, and in a second the warmth is gone and he's the only one sitting in the ice, Taekwoon looking smugly at him, knowing very well what he just did. 

"You little-" Hakyeon mutters, struggling to stand up quickly, delighted by the sound of Taekwoon's laugh as he gets away from him.


End file.
